Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled the '''The Homeschooled Kid '''is a contestant on Total Drama Island. Coverage Here Comes The Boom- Ezekiel was introduced alongside Noah appearing very cocky stating he was going to 'Win the competition' and he was tripped by Noah. He helped his team build their cabin but their team lost. He was safe from Elimination. Don't Train On My Parade- Ezekiel woke up and listened to Chris state the challenge. When Chris said the challenge was with deadly trains and they had to sign a waiver he proclaimed Chris to be insane. He tried to wiggle himself out but failed until Eva came and helped him out. His team won the challenge. Take a Deep Fire Breath- When awoken he proclaimed it was too early to be awake. While in the messhall while everyone talked about the challenge Ezekiel was muttering to himself about how Chris talks about the burning building and how Chris thinks it will be fun. He jumped in the beach water off the dock when Geoff told them to get wet for the challenge. He ran to the building with his team and while inside he accidentally breathed in the smoke but went with his team and went outside. His team won the challenge. Would You Like to Super-Size That?- When he woke up he proclaimed he never knew what winning felt like. Gwen had later said to him homeschooling must suck. He said it was okay but he never got to do much. When he went outside to hear Chris he listened diligantly but seemed disgusted when Chris talked about rotten and disgusting food. When Chef came with the first meal he was first to ask what the strange looking meal was. He said he might barf after he found out. He held his nose and started eating but immediately started gagging. When the second dish arrived he said that his mother said Ezekiel used to eat beetles as a child and he went on to say that he may have been messed up. When he ate the second dish he thought it was crunchy. When hearing about the third dish he seemed quite sad that mutant squirrels were on the dish. He took a small bite and started gagging. When the fourth dish arrived he ate it and said even though it was gross it was starting to taste good. He was disappointing when his team lost. He was safe at elimination. Don't It Make Your Blind Eyes Smile- He woke up and diligently listened to Chris. When he learned of who he had on the team temporarily for today he seemed please. When paired with Eva he was quickly dismissed to the easy part although Chris assigned him the hard part. He was not strong enough to support Eva's muscle mass and he fell with her. He was particularily quiet the rest of the day and his team lost overall.. When learning he was the only one without a vote against him, he was quite pleased. It'll Be Over Before You Don't Know It- Ezekiel woke up went to the messhall and thought it was ironic they were serving puree beaver, as he is on the beavers. He was particularily quiet the rest of the episode. His team won the episode challenge however. The Legend Of The Purple Tiger- Ezekiel was pleasantly still asleep until awaken by the blow horn when he fell out of bed. When hearing the challenge he went with his team but ending up wandering off. He looked inside the tree for the tiger but ultimately got his head stuck inside. Gwen finally helped him out and he explained himself. His team won however. Oh The Things You Can Destroy- He cowered in fear when Eva roared. He was particularily quiet the rest of the episode. This is How to be a Rulebreaker- When he was told that the challenge would involve breaking rules he responding with being in shock that the show had actual rules. He though Eva rampaging was a bit extreme but he was okay with it. His team finally lost but he was safe and quite relieved. Rock n' Fall- When he eard the challenge was rock and roll he picked up a rock and started rolling it around. He accidently held his guitar backwards but somehow made it to the second part anyways. He lost the second part but his team won the challenge. Trivia *His random roleplayer is most often Metanuki. *His Total Drama Island roleplayer is Metanuki. Category:Characters